hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Montana (TV Series)
Hannah Montana is an English TV sitcom, which debuted on March 24, 2006 on Disney Channel. The series focuses on a girl who lives a double life as a awesome teenage school girl named Miley Stewart (played by Miley Cyrus) by day and a famous pop singer named Hannah Montana by night, concealing her real identity from the public, other than her close friends and family. The series has been nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Program from 2007 through 2010. Hannah Montana: The Movie was released in theatres on April 10, 2009. The third season of the series premiered on November 2, 2008 and ended on March 14, 2010. The show has been renewed for the fourth and final] season, which started production on January 18, 2010, and ended production on May 14, 2010.4 The final season premiered on July 11, 2010,and became the last Disney Channel sitcom to transition from standard definition to high definition in the process. Season four of Hannah Montana is being promoted as Hannah Montana Forever because it is the end. teenage school boy named zack Martin (played by Dylan Sprouse) by day and a famous pop singer named Jason donovan Jr by night concealing his real identity from the public other than his close friends and family Hannah Montana Characters See also: Full list of characters Main * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart (season 1-4) / Hannah Montana (season 1-3, beggining of 4) * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott (season 1-4) / Lola Luftnagle (season 1-3, beggining of 4) * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken/Mike Standley III (seasons 1-3; recurring season 4) * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart (season 1-4) * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Stewart (season 1-4) * Moisés Arias as Rico Suave (season 2-4) * Selena Gomez as Mikayla (recurring season 2) Episode Main article: List of Hannah Montana episodes Hannah Montana is an American Children's sitcom which was created by the Disney corporation and was broadcast on the Disney Channel. Hannah Montana full run was from March the 24th, 2006 - January the 16th, 2011, a run of five years. During its run the show ran for a total of four seasons with a total of 98 episodes overall. Couples Main article: Couples Many couples have appeared within the series, so of which lasted for only one or two episodes, some that are still on going. Harry Potter references Hannah Montana had many Harry Potter references like: *The Test of Love- when Miley lies about that she used to live and goes to school in England and asked "Which One?" by Trey's parents she quickly says "Hogwarts" (A wizard school in the series.) *No Sugar, Sugar- when Robby is accidentally embarrasing Jackson in front of his girlfriend about his miraculous new grades Jackson quickly tells his girlfriend, "He's not my real father. I was left on his doorstep...by a wizard." refrencing to Professor Dumbledore leaving Harry on the Dursley's doorstep. *He Ain't A Hottie, He's My Brother- when Lilly supposedly has a crush on Jackson (Miley is really dreaming) Jackson goes to try to find the mother of a puppy, Lilly says, "Awwww." Then Miley groans and says, "Aw, come on Lilly, Lord Voldemort would look cute with a puppy!" *Welcome To the Bungle- while on the "Mack and Mickey" show Mickey asks Hannah Montana how she feels about the Potter books and Hannah says she likes to just waiting for the movies (causing an international crisis). Mack replies that he read them all while Mickey is still on Goblet of Fire. Category:Content